sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
In the Name of the King
| based on = | writer = Doug Taylor | starring = | music = | cinematography = Mathias Neumann | editing = | studio = | distributor = * Freestyle Releasing }} | released = | runtime = 127 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $60 million | gross = $13.1 million }} 'In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale, or simply ''In the Name of the King''', is a 2007 action-fantasy film directed by Uwe Boll and starring Jason Statham, Claire Forlani, Leelee Sobieski, John Rhys-Davies, Ron Perlman and Ray Liotta. It is inspired by the ''Dungeon Siege video game series. The English-language film was an international (German, American, and Canadian) co-production and filmed in Canada. It premiered at the Brussels Festival of Fantastic Films in April 2007 and was released in theatres on November 2007. Plot In the Kingdom of Ehb, a man known only as Farmer is living a happy life with his wife Solana and their young son Zeph in the town of Stonebridge. One day, the town gets attacked by creatures known as the Krug. The Krug, who are known to be primitive and animal-like, surprise the Kingdom's inhabitants by taking up arms, doning armor and are fighting against Ehb with courage, intelligence and ferocity. This is due to them being influenced by Gallian, a very powerful Magus who has become sadistic and megalomaniacal and seeks to conquer and rule the Kingdom of Ehb. During the attack, Farmer, along with his friend Norick and his brother-in-law Bastian, fights off the Krug but he fails to save Zeph, who gets killed by Gallian via a Krug avatar. Solana and other Stonebridge inhabitants are taken prisoner. King Konreid, Commander Tarish and a legion of Ehb's army arrives at Stonebridge to survey the damage and recruit others to join their army. Merick, the King's Magus, tries to learn of Farmer's identity when he notices Norick, who he believes he's seen before. Farmer, Norick and Bastian set off on their own to find Solana. Meanwhile, Merick's daughter Muriella, who had fallen in love with Gallian, breaks off her romance with him after seeing his dark nature and realizing that he only tried to train her power so he can take it away. She confesses to her father, who believes that her love for Gallian has created an imbalance of their powers in Gallian's favor. Meanwhile, Konreid's selfish and immature nephew Duke Fallow is in league with Gallian and he seeks to take his uncle's place. He attempts to poison Konreid and takes an army legion for his own. Soon after, Konreid heals and takes the rest of his army to go and battle Gallian's forces. While going through Sedgwick Forest, Farmer and his companions encounter the reclusive nymphs led by Elora, who leads them out of the forest. When they attempt to rescue Solana from the Krug, Farmer gets knocked out and Norick and Bastian get captured. When Farmer is getting hanged by another one of Gallian's avatars, he kills the avatar, frees himself and is soon saved by Merick. Farmer gets taken to Konreid and his army's camp, where Merick reveals that Farmer is King Konreid's long lost son and that his real name is Camden Konreid. It's revealed that many years ago during a battle known as the Battle of Oxley Pass, a young Farmer was found by Norick. Norick was considered to be the adoptive father but Farmer was cared for by Stonebridge to be safe from all the chaos that ravaged Ehb. Konreid and Farmer both disapprove of Merick's claims. Konreid catches Duke in his treachery, which leaves Duke only his personal guard as the legion turns on him and joins the rest of the army. Soon after, a battle erupts between Ehb's army and the Krug. Ehb's army, along with Farmer and Tarish, eventually gain the upper hand and force the Krug to retreat, but Duke succeeds in mortally wounding Konreid. After the battle, Konreid and Farmer learn that they both share similar knowledge as Konreid declares Farmer his son with his dying breath and then dies. Meanwhile, Tarish challenges Duke to a duel. Tarish wins as Duke gets taken away and Farmer, who is now the new King, gets everybody ready for the next battle. Meanwhile, Norick, Bastian and Solana are taken to Gallian's lair at Christwind Hold. Norick gets killed while trying to fight back and Solana gets taken to Gallian, whose sense of royal blood reveals that Solana is pregnant with Farmer's second child. Going on a mission to infiltrate Gallian's lair, Farmer is joined by Merick, Muriella and Elora, who has sided with Ehb against Gallian, while Tarish and the remaining army hold off against the advancing Krug. Merick magically enters the lair and fights Gallian, who manages to kill Merick. Farmer and Muriella manage to get into the lair as well, but Elora stays behind. Farmer finds Solana and fights Gallian in a sword battle. When Gallian resorts to using his magic to gain the upper hand, he prepares to kill him until Muriella arrives and tries to save Farmer. Gallian weakens Muriella's magic and defeats her, only for Solana to stab him. With him wounded, Farmer quickly defeats Gallian by slitting his throat and killing him. Gallian's influence goes away and the Krug go back to being primitive, saving Bastian and the prisoners and Tarish and his battered forces. Having finally avenged his son, Farmer and Solana are happily reunited as the Kingdom of Ehb is saved. Cast * Jason Statham as Farmer / Camden Konreid * Leelee Sobieski as Muriella * John Rhys-Davies as Merick * Ron Perlman as Norick * Claire Forlani as Solana * Kristanna Loken as Elora * Matthew Lillard as Duke Fallow * Ray Liotta as Gallian * Burt Reynolds as King Konreid * Brian White as Commander Tarish * Mike Dopud as General Backler * Will Sanderson as Bastian * Tania Saulnier as Talwyn * Gabrielle Rose as Delinda * Terence Kelly as Trumaine * Colin Ford as Zeph Production The production budget was $60 million, making it Uwe Boll's most expensive film production to date. ]] Boll has said that two versions will be produced due to length. The first will run for 127 minutes as a single movie trimmed down for cinematic release. The second, a director's cut, will be for DVD and run for approximately 156 minutes.Bloody-Disgusting - All Things Horror The film was shot near the Municipality of Sooke, the westernmost area of the Greater Victoria, Capital Regional District (CRD), British Columbia. Locals and First Nations people were recruited as extras and for other duties. Visual effects were added in post-production. Companies included Elektrofilm, Frantic Films, The Orphanage, PICTORION das werk, Rocket Science VFX, Technicolor Creative Services, TVT postproduction, and upstart! Animation. Soundtrack The German power metal band Blind Guardian recorded the movie's main theme, "Skalds and Shadows". The British progressive metal band Threshold contributed the song "Pilot in the Sky of Dreams" from their album Dead Reckoning. The Swedish power metal band, HammerFall, also contributed a track, "The Fire Burns Forever". Wolfgang Herold was the executive soundtrack producer. Reception Box office In the Name of the King was a box office bomb, grossing $2.98 million in its United States opening, not cracking that week's top ten.In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale at Box Office Mojo. Retrieved February 13, 2008. It had grossed $10.3 million worldwide, including $2.47 million in Germany, $1.39 million in Russia and $1.22 million in Spain. Afterwards, Uwe Boll announced that this would be his first and last movie with a large budget. Critical reception The film was critically panned. The film holds a 4% "Rotten" rating on the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 50 reviews, with the consensus "Featuring mostly wooden performances, laughable dialogue, and shoddy production values, In the Name of the King fulfills all expectations of an Uwe Boll film." The film is also ranked in that site's 100 worst reviewed films of the 2000s and in 2008, Time listed the film on their list of top ten worst video games movies. Metacritic reported the film had an average score of 15 out of 100, based on 11 reviews — indicating "overwhelming dislike." Many critics have attacked the film's close resemblances to other fantasy films, especially the popular ''Lord of the Rings'' films. The film was nominated for five Razzie Awards, including Worst Picture, Worst Screenplay, Worst Supporting Actor (Burt Reynolds) and Worst Supporting Actress (Leelee Sobieski), with Uwe Boll winning Worst Director. Sequels Despite being considered a bomb, Boll filmed a sequel titled In the Name of the King 2: Two Worlds. Filming began on December 1, 2010 and it was released in 2011. The film stars Dolph Lundgren and Natassia Malthe. A third film, In the Name of the King 3: The Last Mission, was filmed in 2013 but not released until 2014. The film starred Dominic Purcell, with Boll returning to direct. Home media The DVD, released on April 15, 2008, does not include the 156-minute version. The Blu-ray release in December 2008 contains this edition. 813,147 units were sold, gathering a revenue of $14,865,984, more than its box office grossing. References External links * * * * * * Interviews at Movieset.com Category:2007 films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Action adventure films Category:American action films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:Brightlight Pictures films Category:Canadian fantasy films Category:Dungeon Siege Category:English-language films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Films directed by Uwe Boll Category:Films based on role-playing games Category:Live-action films based on video games Category:German action films Category:German fantasy films Category:German films Category:Sword and sorcery films Category:Works based on Microsoft video games Category:Canadian films Category:Film scores by Henning Lohner